


How the Starks do it

by assassi



Series: Stony ABO Verse [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Back Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kidnapping, M/M, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassi/pseuds/assassi
Summary: “Business may not be my major but I assure you I can more than manage for the time my father and sister are out of town. Because… what you seem to forget, Edwin, is that I’m a Stark too. And this is exactly how you will refer to me.... Now sit your pretty little ass and watch how the Starks do it.”





	How the Starks do it

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 1. Enough for a big man in a suit of armor and/or 2. Not that kind of Omega (How I met your Father). I guess it can be read alone but it makes more sense if you've read one of the above.

Tony burst into the workshop and snapped his fingers.

“Talk to me, FRIDAY. Maps, layouts, targets…”

“It appears to be a mountain area, sir”, FRIDAY informed him as a few holographic screens showed satellite pictures and maps of what looked like an abandoned mine. Tony gritted his teeth, stepping onto the platform.

“Of course it is”, he hissed, bitter memories of sand and caves still haunting him, even after all these years. “Suit me up.”

“Sir, I must advise you…”

“Don’t you dare!”

“…to first talk to your husband”, the voice behind him said.

Tony winced, his fists clenching tight. He turned around slowly, his eyes cold and furious as he stared at the man standing there.

“I was unsure if I still had a husband.”

Steve flinched as if he had been slapped across the face. The beard that the blonde had grown back made the captain seem older and worn out. He remembered that time when Tony had stated that he liked him clean-shaven and Steve had immediately complied, weak to his mate’s wishes. The beard just looked like another thing to annoy Tony now. Not that it really mattered. It was just a drop in a sea of unspoken words and growing distance.

They hadn’t seen each other in a year.

“Don’t be like that”, Steve said quietly, his expression sad and broken.

“Like how, Cap? Like leaving your family behind is no big deal? Like a mission in some European country is more important than us? _You_ chose your job over your family.”

He turned his back on the blonde.

“Suit me up, FRIDAY.”

“Tony, wait…!”

“I’ve waited for a fucking year and I am so fucking done with that!!!”, Tony roared, his eyes wild and livid as he turned back to face his once beloved, stepping down from the platform and jabbing a finger in his chest. “I’m done waiting for you! Waiting for you to remember us, to fucking come home! It hasn’t been just a year! We barely saw you in the last five years! I’m done waiting for a backup! I am going to save my daughter!”

He tried to spin back around and stride away angrily, but a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

“ _Our_ daughter”, Steve said with quiet determination.

“Oh, now yo-…”

“I’m coming with you.”

Tony opened his mouth again but the blonde was quicker.

“That wasn’t a request.”

* * *

 

The news of Sarah Stark’s kidnapping was all over the first pages of every newspaper, a hot topic for every TV channel, trending on every kind of social media. It shook him deeply, how everyone saw them as a way of entertainment, a way to make more money by being the first to post any news about their family. He shouldn’t be surprised and he wasn’t really. He had just forgotten.

There was a reason he had chosen an arts major, besides the fact that he was damn good at it. He had wanted to distance himself from the madness surrounding his last name and his father had understood. His sister had been more than willing to take over the empire, anyways.

And that had cost her.

That had been exactly the reason she had been taken. Tony Stark’s child-prodigy, right about to officially take on the crown and start ruling over SI. Sarah was beautiful, charming and genius.

And a target.

He hadn’t been surprised when his father put on the suit again and went after the kidnappers. The fact that his other father joined him was a bit of a shock. Well, it took an assault and a life-or-death situation for him to come back to the USA, he guessed. He tried not to be bitter about it like his dad, but it was hard not to hold a grudge.

And now it was all in his hands. Tony and Sarah Stark were gone and someone had to hold up the fort. He had to man up and do it.

The mention of his name made him snap out of his thoughts and he stepped back, letting the two guys chatting leave the elevator before him.

“…heard he was some recluse artist. Can you imagine that? Tony up and leaves us to deal with some airhead…”

Max gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. Then, a slow smirk crawled on his face.

If that’s how they wanted to play, he knew how to play.

Because this game? Was every true Stark’s _specialty_.

* * *

 

Ed was annoyed. The week started off just great, really. Sarah Stark gets kidnapped, Tony runs off after her and SI is left with Stark’s only other heir, a kid that has no clue about business and technology, sent there by Tony himself with a nonchalant wave, without any preamble.

Just your regular Monday.

The board was buzzing with nervous chatter waiting for the kid to finally deign them with his presence and Ed was warming up for it. He’ll put the brat back where he belonged.

It never occurred to him that the brat and Sarah were the same age and he never saw her this way, as an incompetent kid. But Sarah was Sarah and she had proven herself already. This kid was just stopping by.

The door opened and a young man strolled in casually. He wore a Henley, a beanie and aviators. There were earphones plugged in his ears and he obviously didn’t find it necessary to pull them off, completely disrespectful to the board. He collapsed in Tony’s chair at the head of the table and turned his back to them.

Ed saw red. But for the sake of appearance he slapped on a fake smile and began pleasantly,

“Max, how nice of you to join us today. I see you are in no mood for business.”      

That elicited several smiles and a huff of laugher from the board, as well as a few frowns.

“Now, while our honorable _boss_ listens to Justin Bieber I suggest that we…”

“Business may not be my major but I assure you I can more than manage for the time my father and sister are out of town. Because… what you seem to forget, _Edwin_ , is that I’m a Stark too. And this is exactly how you will refer to me.”

The chair spun around revealing a devastatingly handsome young man. His blonde hair was a sexy mess, probably worsened by the beanie he had just pulled off. Now that the aviators were gone everyone could see that his eyes were exactly the same as Tony’s. And so was the cocky smirk.

The room fell deadly silent. Ed swallowed dryly, fidgeting under Stark Junior’s piercing gaze like a fly caught in the spider’s web. Those sinuous lips moved again and the voice was sweet even as the words stung.

“Now sit your pretty little ass and watch how the Starks do it.”

Ed collapsed in his chair like a puppet with its strings cut just as Stark Jr. stood up and flicked a hand. A dozen holographic screens showed all around him with different charts and graphs.

“First we’ll address the Osaka project. Where is the data from the Japanese team? We’re not solo players and we haven’t sighed for a simple sale. It’s supposed to be a collaboration and since Gillroy’s negotiations obviously suck he is removed from the project. Dr. Shirosawa was kind enough to send me theirs specs…”, another swipe, another holo-sceen, “which I integrated into our own research on the way here. I expect everyone to be familiar with the new information by the end of the day. Next. We bought more shares in Deuche Telekommunikation, making us the major stock holder. I want a new team assembled to look over it. Next. The Nopeat Internet Ratkaisut. Just because you can’t pronounce something doesn’t mean you should just screw it altogether. I’ve talked to a Finish specialist who speaks English, meeting is in 4 p.m.”

He finally paused and looked over his shoulder.

“Well? Why aren’t you taking notes?”

Mad typing was all that could be heard till the end of the meeting.

* * *

 

The quinjet was another surprise. Still, Tony supposed the Capsicle needed a ride and he couldn’t exactly fly them both to the other end of the world. He had no idea if Fury was even still alive (probably, he was indestructible) but SHIELD still had some aces up its sleeve.

That Sam was the one navigating the damn thing was no surprise, really.

“Stark”, he nodded.

“Birdman”, Tony nodded back.

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes.

“You know, it would be quicker if I just fly ahead of you guys and you fol-…”

“So what, you’re playing solo again?”, Steve hissed.

Tony fumed. “Oh, that’s rich, Capsicle, I’ve been solo for a fucking year as we have already established! More, if you count…”

“What do you want me to say, Tony?! That I didn’t expect it to play out that way, to take this long, to freaking separate us?! It’s not like I wanted it to-…!”

“Well, too bad, that’s exactly what happened so get off your high horse-…!”

“Will you fucking shut up and let me explain!”

“Ha, as if there’s a way to-…!”

Steve’s lips slammed over his own, forcefully, angrily. But only in the beginning. Then the kiss softened, speaking things Steve wasn’t able to convey through words: I’m sorry; I love you; forgive me; I still want this, still want you, still want us; do you? Please do.

Tony’s breath hitched as he gave up like he’d always have.

“Not fair”, he muttered over Steve’s lips.

The blonde smirked. “That’s the only way I know.”

It always worked.

“I’m still pissed”, Tony grumbled.

“I know”, Steve answered quietly.

But they would work that out, too.

* * *

 

Ed was pissed off. No one, _no one_ had the right to talk to him like that! He had spent years in SI, painfully rising to his current spot in the board and some sassy brat who’s never even been in the office gets to boss him around just because he had the right last name?! Ed didn’t think so.

Sure, the kid had proven that he had the knowledge, which had taken Ed aback somewhat, and he had the Stark omnipresence and charm but that did not excuse his blatant disrespect of those who had worked hard to get where they were today!

He was about to burst in Sarah’s office which the intruder currently occupied and say his piece of mind when he overheard what was very obviously a private conversation.

 _“Hey, kiddo. How did it go?”,_ Tony’s voice asked.

Ed paused in front of the ajar door and risked a glance - the brat was looking down at a tablet he had propped up on the desk. He shrugged, somewhat shyly. He didn’t look so arrogant and self-assured as just a few minutes ago.

“Okay, I guess. They expected a saphead artist, they got a younger Tony Stark.”

Tony sounded pleased.

_“That’s my boy. Always defeat stereotypes.”_

“Yeah. I can send you the…”, Max waved a hand, looking even younger and closer to that image of a shy artist they had foolishly prepared for.

_“Hey.”_

 Max looked back at the tablet.

_“I trust you, Max. And I’m very proud of you. You know that, right?”_

Max nodded, his lips clenched tight.

_“It’s okay, son. You did great today. We’re okay, too. We’ll be back soon.”_

“I just…”, Max took a shuddering breath. His eyes were shiny but no tears ever fell. “It’s _all of you_.”

 _“Max”,_ Tony spoke solemnly, _“I’ll do the impossible to get back to you. With your sister and your father.”_

Max smiled crookedly. “How are things between you, guys?”

 _“Strained. But better. Listen, you’re old enough but still – even if we don’t get back together_ …”

“You both love me, yeah, yeah. Don’t act as if you didn’t already make up”, Max smirked, rolling his eyes.

“ _Just made out, for now_ ”, Tony quipped.

“Ew, dad!”, Max made a face. “TMI much?”

Tony cackled evilly. “ _You brought this to yourself_.”

Max rolled his eyes fondly. He asked a few more questions of his other dad and Sarah but Ed knew he had imposed enough, heard enough and gotten more that he had bargained for.

* * *

 

It was your standard scene – a dark cave, dimly lit only by a few lanterns; a rickety chair in the middle of it with the girl tied to it; some lowlife with a rifle aimed at her; a dozen heavily armed idiots slumped around or playing cards at the other end of the cave.

Sarah looked comparatively fine, all things considered. Her mouth was tied too but her eyes were still stubbornly defiant. There were no visible bleeding wounds but a nasty bruise on her left cheek, probably the result of a smack after a witty reply on her side. Tony would make sure the bastard who’d done it dies last; slowly. She looked sweaty and dirty and her dark wavy hair hung loosely around her face. Her little black dress was torn at the side and Tony had almost had a heart attack until FRIDAY had assured him that the scan showed no signs of a sexual assault.

Still. They had his baby tied to a chair in a dingy cave.

Iron Man’s fingers dug into the stone, leaving an indent.

Another suited hand wrapped around the gauntlet.

“Stay put. We need a plan.” 

 _I have a plan – attack_ , was what Tony would have said once. But he was not the same man anymore. And that was his child over there.

He nodded curtly, laying low and waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

* * *

 

Ed had a plan – ignore the blonde menace and just do your work.

If only _it_ could ignore him too.

“…are not yet confirmed but the charts look good so far…”, he flipped the next page, feeling a pair of brown eyes boring into him. He knew the brat was staring at him as if taunting him, daring him to snap.

Ed wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction.

“…and feedback seems positive…”

He made the mistake of looking up. Damn the kid had pretty eyes – light brown and warm. They could probably be friendly and inviting if they ever smiled. They seemed to focus on every minor detail, as if memorizing it. Which was stupid. Why would Stark need such a thing?

But the sad truth was that Ed had never been the object of such rapt attention.

“…the… new… information…”

“Edwin?”

He blinked, breaking eye contact. He felt dizzy, as if a spell had just been broken. He snapped his attention to Jones, who had called out his name.

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Max also blinking slowly, frowning and looking back at the sheets of paper in front of him.

Ed wasn’t so sure he wanted to be ignored anymore.

* * *

 

Sarah was a bit dehydrated and tired but overall fine. Tony counted it as a small miracle while he was holding onto her tightly. He hadn’t felt quite this way since he had first seen her and held her as a newborn baby: his very own miracle.

“Are you okay? Are you _really_ okay? Talk to me, baby, just…”

“Dad”, she smiled tiredly. “I’m okay. You were right on time. You took out the bad guys. I’m okay. Some more water, food and a shower and I’ll be as good as new. Gonna kick asses on Monday”, she fist pumped weakly.

Tony choked on a laugh.

“That’s my baby girl.”

Sarah frowned. “Wait. If you’re here and I’m here, then who…?”

“Max”, Tony admitted.

She gasped. “No shit! Mothe-…”

“Language, young lady!”

She looked over Tony’s shoulder. “Dad?”, she asked in disbelief.

Steve stepped closer and Sarah’s smile widened before she visibly cringed.

“Whoa. It was that bad that you came home, huh?”

It was Steve’s turn to wince. “I’m back for good.”

She just nodded. There was an awkward beat of silence before Steve cleared his throat and helped her stand up, wrapping an arm around her waist and just taking a moment to breathe in her scent and kiss her temple.

“I’m here, kid.”

* * *

 

The rooftop offered a magnificent view. And silence. It was only here that a man could take a moment to hear his thoughts. And breathe. Ed liked to imagine that the air was better here, clearer. It was technically not a place to take your break. It was usually locked and generally unreachable for regular SI staff.

Well. It paid off to be charming and know how to use that to your advantage. Build and keep certain friendships. Like, say, with the janitor. Who had all kinds of keys.

It was Ed’s little escape.

Until it wasn’t.

He sighed.

“Give me a break”, he muttered before turning around to glare at the intruder. He had already become familiar with the feeling of that sharp gaze on him, all the time. Even here. Obviously.

“Could you leave me a-…”

“Stand. Still.”

The low murmur didn’t break Max’s focus and his hand continued moving quickly over the sheet of paper. He had probably just left a business meeting with a client since he was dressed to impress – gone were the Henley and the beanie and he now wore a crisp white button-down with the sleeves rolled up and nice pale gray trousers. He was slouched next to the rooftop door, back against the wall and hands cradling a sketchbook.

Ed frowned.

“What?”, he asked coldly.

“Don’t frown. Come on.”

“I… what are you even…”, Ed sputtered.

Max rolled his eyes. “Airhead artist, remember? Now shut up and let me… just let me… fucking capture that…”, he murmured the last few words, back being lost in his strange trance quickly glancing at Ed and then back at the sheet, his hand sketching quickly.

“What?”, Ed asked again, his tone completely different now.

It was Max’s turn to sigh. “Your face. It has a perfect bone structure, you know? I keep trying to draw it from memory but it’s… very elusive.”

That’s what the staring had been all about. Ed snorted, relaxing a bit.

“You’re such a weird piece of work.”

Max looked like was fighting a smile himself.

His phone beeped and the spell was once again broken as he scrambled to get it. He unlocked it and just like that his face suddenly split into a huge smile and he choked on a laugh.

“It’s… Sarah. She’s okay”, he sighed with such relief that Ed almost felt it himself. Then he looked up and beamed back at Ed.

And just like that the magic was back and Ed was transfixed. Fuck, he had a gorgeous smile, dimples and all. His eyes were a bit shiny with raw emotion and that really did make them all the more beautiful.

“Do you really think I have a pretty ass?”

Aaaand that’s how the moment was broken and ruined my Ed’s big mouth and his no-brain-to-mouth filter. He felt himself blushing madly, his face burning hot with mortification as he looked away, anywhere but at the smiling idiot who drove him crazy.

Max laughed. But there was something in that sound that made Ed look back and slowly realize what it was – pure amusement in something fun; not a mocking, not a judgment, just a vocal representation of real joy.

Max was still grinning wide when he looked straight back in Ed’s eyes and said,

“And if I do?”

It was all Ed could do to clear his throat and point weakly at the door.

“I’ll just. Go. Yeah”, he nodded for good measure.

The sound of Max’s quiet chuckles echoed on the stairs back down to the common floor.

* * *

 

Sarah waited until Steve had gone to discuss something with Sam before she looked at her other father closely. Tony knew that look.

“What?”, he asked carefully.

“So. Are you two back together?”

Tony sighed. “That’s between your father and me.”

She hummed, nodding slowly. “Is that a hickey on your neck?”

“Wh…?”, Tony reached for his neck before he realized what she was doing but it was too late. His little hellion was grinning devilishly at him. He pointed a finger at her.

“Not a word!” 

* * *

 

The quinjet landed smoothly on top of the tower. There was only one person there waiting but it wasn’t like Sarah needed more. She wasn’t in a state to run into his arms like they did in the movies and he wasn’t going to do it either. So he waited patiently for her to limp slowly through the few feet separating them and only then he embraced her: slowly and carefully at first but then he squeezed a little tighter. He hid his face in her hair and whispered quietly,

“Hey, Sass-woman.”

“Hey, Bat-brain.”

“Missed you.”

“Missed you too, brat.”

They took a half step back from each other and he looked over shoulder at their already bickering parents.

“How was the ride?”, he asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes. “They are _so_ getting back together.”

* * *

 

 _“Any chance to interest you in prolonging your stay at SI?”_ , Tony asked.

Max chuckled, shading his drawing and only briefly glancing at his father’s face, staring at him imploringly through the tablet.

“Not my thing, Dad. I can hold up the fort while you or Sarah are away but that’s not who I am.”

_“Is it because what’s-her-name… Jilly? June?”_

“Jessica and I broke up”, he fixed his Dad with a look. “As I’m sure you’re well aware.”

_“Hmm.”_

Max paused with his pencil just barely touching the sheet. He knew that voice.

“What.”

It wasn’t even a question.

_“Eddie-boy looks so gloomy these days.”_

Max narrowed his eyes at his Dad.

“Don’t…”

_“Hey, not my fault you charm them and leave them! You broke him!”_

“Not…”

 _“Just think about it, that’s all I’m saying! Bi-cause he’s single you know. Get it?_ ”, Tony winked suggestively.

“ _Goodbye_ , Dad!”, Max ended the video-call, rolling his eyes with a fond smile. He looked down at his sketchbook and a very familiar face. His smile widened.

“Single, hm? You don’t say.”


End file.
